CreateACat
by Fear The Light
Summary: Create-A-Cat! This is one of my first fanfics, and I decided to let you, yes, you make the characters. I made some, but I put up what you can make. Please, help me with this. I can't make them all. I'll give you the credit. :3 Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Welcome to my first fanfic. How original, right? Create-a-cat. I would make up characters myself, but it would take forever. So I'm letting you make them. The Guardian has already been chosen, sorry everyone that wanted their character to be The Guardian. But I can make yours the brother of the Guardian, or something like that. Here's what I need:

* * *

**RiverClan(Main Clan.)**

Warriors: At least 12 or 13. There can be more.

Leader: (First come, first serve.)

Deputy: Rushfox: A golden-brown tom cat.

Medicine Cat: (First come, first serve)

Apprentices: 8

Queens: Greeneye: A tabby she-cat with golden paws. Mother to Rushfox's kits: Autumnkit, Lightkit, and Owlkit.

-2 more queens.

Elders: Rocklegs: A brown tabby tom cat with black stripes.

-3 more elders.

**WindClan**

Warriors: At least 11, there can be more.

Leader: (First come, first serve)

Deputy: (First come, first serve)

Medicine Cat: Hopefur: A pretty calico she-cat.

_Medicine cat apprentice- (first come, first serve)_

Apprentices: 3

Queens: 2

Elders: 4

**ThunderClan**

Warriors: 14 or more.

Leader: Rosestar: A pretty red-brown she-cat with a white muzzle.

Deputy: Eagleflight: A light gray tom cat.

Medicine Cat- (first come, first serve)

Apprentices: 9

Queens: Brushflame: A ginger she-cat. Mother to Eagleflight's kits: Tigerkit and Russelkit.

-I more queen. Expecting.

Elders: 3

**Here's what I want from your characters:**

Personality: Is she/he nice, evil, mean, stubborn, bossy, ect. Ect.

Fur colour: (Example): A blue-gray cat with black dapples.

Eye Colour: (Example): Amber

What Rank: Like, Queen, Elder, Warrior, Apprentice, ect. Ect.

(I need rogue's, kitty pets, and loners also. Just keep that in mind.)


	2. Cats I have now

RiverClan…

Leader- Smokestar: A smokey gray tom cat. _(Smokeclaw of ShadowClan)_

Deputy-Rushfox: A golden brown tom cat.

_Apprentice- Smokypaw(Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen)_

Medicine Cat- Bramblespots: A white she-cat with brown spots and blue eyes._(Streampebble)_

_Apprentice- Willowpaw(GreenEyedPurpleRaven)_

Warriors…

Lighteningstreak: A pale gray she-cat with white stripes and green eyes. _(Streampebble)_

Quickfoot: A dark brown tabby tom cat with green eyes. _(Streampebble)_

_Apprentice- Tigerpaw(Tacos are the BEST)_

Splashface: A black tom with a splash of white on his face and blue eyes. _(Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen)_

Ebonyheart: A beautiful black she-cat with a feathery tail and cold ice-blue eyes. _(FantasticMissFox)_

Meadowpool: A ginger she-cat with golden eyes.

_Apprentice- Pinepaw(Tacos are the BEST)_

_Apprentice- Cherrypaw(Tacos are the BEST)_

Apprentices…

Tigerpaw: A golden tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Pinepaw: A brown tom with amber eyes.

Cherrypaw: Light orange, almosr red she-cat with her left eye blue and her right eye green.

Willowpaw: A pale gray-and-black she-cat with faint dark gray tabby stripes and dark gray paws.

Queen…

Greeneye: A tabby she-cat with golden paws. Mother to Rushfox's kits: Autumnkit, Lightkit and Owlkit.

Rainsong: A pretty blue-gray tabby she-cat. Mother to Splashface's kits: Nightkit, Skykit, Springkit, Dawnkit. _(Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen)_

Elders…

Rocklegs: A brown tabby tom cat with black stripes.

WindClan…

Leader- Burntstar: A red-brown tabby tom cat with a burnt paw from a fire._(Jayfeather1010101)_

Deputy-

Medicine Cat- Hopefur: A pretty calico she-cat.

_Apprentice- Harespring(Jayfeather1010101)_

Warriors…

Reedfeather: A white tom with brown speckles and one black paw, has yellow eyes_(Jayfeather1010101)_

Apprentices…

Harespring: A tawny colored tom cat.

Queens…

Elders…

**ThunderClan**

Warriors: 14 or more.

Leader: Rosestar: A pretty red-brown she-cat with a white muzzle.

Deputy: Eagleflight: A light gray tom cat.

Medicine Cat- (first come, first serve)

Apprentices: 9

Queens: Brushflame: A ginger she-cat. Mother to Eagleflight's kits: Tigerkit and Russelkit.

-I more queen. Expecting.

Elders: 3

**ShadowClan**

Warriors: 15 or more.

Leader: _(First come, first serve)_

Deputy- _(First come, first serve)_

Medicine Cat_(First Come, First Serve)_

Apprentices: 8

Queens: 4

Elders: 3

* * *

**AN: **Come on people. I need some cats for Thunder and ShadowClan. The peoples names after the cats are the people who made them. 


End file.
